Send My Love To The Dancefloor
by YesterdaysFuture
Summary: Alyssa Kilbourne lives in a small town outside San Diego, California along with her best friend Gabe Saporta. Gabe has a secret crush on their friend Alex, and Alyssa on Gabe. What will happen when there is a new kid in town, Will Beckett?
1. Enter Alyssa Kilbourne

The clock struck 7. I had school in less than an hour. Living outside of town had its disadvantages, as it meant driving a longer distance to get to school.

"Alyssa, Breakfast!" My mother called from downstairs. Mom's food was the best, and I was sure to miss it next year when I went off to college…if I'd make it. I looked at the calendar- today was Monday. Mom and Dad had work early today. I needed a ride…damn. I dug around my room for my phone. _***Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring**Ring* *Ring* **_

_Dammit …Gabe you retard, pick up! _Gabe Saporta was my best friend, but sometimes he was even more useless than Brent Wilson or Dan Whitesides.

"What the hell…" Gabe yawned. Was he still in bed? Ha! He actually _**was **_worse than Brent Wilson!

"It's 7am Ally! Why are waking me up?" he continued.

"Uh…because we have school in 40 minutes and you're driving me." I hated Gabe for being the only one with a car. That meant he was in charge of driving, which wasn't good…especially when it was Monday. Most Mondays such as today, Gabe's parents would be at work, and he would be so hung-over, he'd forget about school.

"Oh…school…right. I'll be there in five." He yawned once again.

"Don't forget breath mints. Last thing you'll want is to come to school smelling like booze." I snickered.

"Sure thang girlfriend. Talk to you later." I heard him stretch, sitting up from the bed.

"Laters." I hung up the phone and got dressed. I went downstairs to see a plate of waffles lying out.

"Hey mom, sorry about that, I had to call Gabe to see if I could catch a ride…seems I woke him up though." I smiled and hugged my mother.

"Why does that boy have to cause trouble on school nights? He needs to develop new habits…be a good Jewish boy!" My father looked up from his newspaper.

"Oh dad…there is nothing wrong with Gabe and you know it…" I walked over to the fridge.

"…I'VE GOT MORE WIT, A BETTER KISS, HOTTER TOUCH, A BETTER FUCK…" Gabe burst through our front door.

"Now Gabriel, watch your language!" my mom yelled, looking up from her cooking.

"Sorry about that Mrs. Kilbourne." Gabe smiled at me. I grabbed my waffle and ran out the door.

"Bye guys!" I yelled, closing the door. My mother didn't mind Gabe that much, but she did have her limits when it came to swearing, that she just couldn't handle. My father on the other hand, didn't approve of Gabe's ways all that much, but I couldn't blame him…Gabe was a party animal.

"Your timing couldn't have been any better, Gabriel Eduardo." I grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad was going on one of his rants again…" I shook my head.

"Screw your dad. I've got more wit, a better kiss, hotter touch, a better fuck, than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie…you have me." He turned and looked me in the eyes.

"You are sick…" I said, smacking him lightly on the head. I couldn't believe it was the first day of senior year, and it was already off to a good start.

"Panic time?" I said, looking at Gabe.

"No…I was thinking of Blink." He grinned.

"Okay Blink it is…" I placed Enema of the State in the CD player and turned it on max, rolling down the windows. I couldn't wait to see what the day would bring us.


	2. A New Face, A New Game

We pulled up to the school. Oh god…school. This was it…the final year of torture.

"Welcome Back To Hell." Gabe turned towards me.

"No…Welcome To Paradise." I smirked.

We walked down the hall to the homeroom postings. Once again, I was put in a separate class as Gabe.

"Hm…Let's see….Johnny Davis, Melissa Wells, Allison Cox, Alex "The Manwhore" McCarthy…and William Beckett." I read out the names.

"Will Beckett? Who's he? Must be new…" I looked at Gabe, who just shrugged.

"I don't know, but…DAMN! YOU'VE GOT ALEX!" he yelled.

"Yeah…I _**unfortunately **_have Alex…you keep forgetting…I'm not the one with the man crush." I sighed. Alex had been friends with Gabe and I since grade seven. He was annoying at times, but along with Gabe, he would always know how to cheer me up and keep me entertained.

I felt someone place their arm around my shoulder.

"Oh you're _**very **_fortunate to have me." Alex smirked, licking the side of my face.

"Ew! I've got Alex germs on me!" I yelled, cleaning the spit off my cheek and wiping it on Gabe's shirt sleeve.

"Hey Alex, want me to go reserve a room? You might as well fuck her already." Gabe laughed.

"Very funny…" Alex said sarcastically, glaring at Gabe.

"So who've we got this year, my dear?" Alex leaned on the side of the board, and examined the list.

"Who's Will Beckett?" Alex asked, looking at Gabe and I, who in exchange just shrugged.

We sat around exchanging our summer stories with each other. I told them about my summer working at the local Dillard's, Alex told us about the skate video he made with his old friend back in San Francisco, and Gabe told us about his trip to visit friends and family in NYC…what he could remember that was. The bell rang- 8:15. Time for class, and time to go figure out just who this Will Beckett was.

"See ya at lunch Gabe!" I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Mucho Amor, babe." He waved, as he walked down the hall. I loved Gabe. He was my best friend, and he was a rebel. He would go against his religion- disobey his parents- any chance he could get, and nothing would stop him.

"Pretty soon I think I'm gonna be the one reserving for you and Gabe." Alex chuckled.

"Yeah…sure…" I said rolling my eyes.

Alex and I walked into class and sat in the back. There were three empty seats, the empty one being on the other side of me.

"Okay…looks like everyone is here…" the teacher said, sitting at his desk.

"William Beckett…" The teacher began taking attendance. There was no reply.

"…Jonathon Davis…Alyssa Kilbourne…Alexander McCarthy…Allison Wells…" he continued.

_***KNOCK* *KNOCK* **_The door opened. A boy standing about 6 ft 3, with medium length brown hair stepped inside.

"Sorry I'm late…I got lost." He said out of breath.

"What's your name son?" the teacher asked.

"William Beckett." He said exhaustedly.

Alex and I exchanged glances.

"Skinny jeans…long hair…studded belt? This guy'll do." Alex said smiling at me.

"Alright, take a seat Mr. Beckett." The teacher sighed.

"Hey…can I sit here?" he asked me, pointing the seat next to me.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled.

"The name's Will." He whispered.

"Alyssa. This is Alex." I said introducing the two of us.

"…Alex "the manwhore" McCarthy, that is." Alex said, shaking Will's hand.

"…Pleasure to meet you." Will grinned.

Mr. Johnson began to hand us our schedules and ask us about our summers…the same crap we did every year.

"So…Mr. Beckett…how was your summer?"

Will looked around the room like he was afraid to tell us.

"I spent the summer in LA with my dad, and packing in Chicago." Will said quietly.

"Oh…Los Angeles…that must have been nice!" Mr. Johnson said. He walked to the front of the room, and began giving us the normal lecture. Will pulled out a sheet of paper from his bag, writing a message and giving it to me and Alex.

_Hey Guys…FYI there was more to my summer story. I'm just afraid to go into details in front of everyone. I'll tell you two during lunch. You guys aren't half bad. I think I can trust you. ___

Alex and I looked at Will, who just smiled. Something about him was peculiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.


	3. Surprised? I guess I am

I looked at my schedule- Biology. I hated science. The teachers always seemed to find a way to make things boring. I sat down at one of the tables in the back, curious about how things were going for Gabe and Alex.

_***THUMP* **_

Someone threw their notebooks onto the table.

…_Just what I need, some random jackass trying to flirt._

"Hope you don't mind me sitting here." I looked up- Will.

"Too late for that…" I smirked. Will Beckett was kind of cute…he had a nice smile and a _great_ attitude. He'd fit in with the guys perfectly.

"So…after this is lunch." He looked at me.

"Ohh…and you are gonna be in for a treat." I couldn't imagine Gabe's reaction upon meeting Will, or Will's reaction upon meeting Gabe for that matter.

"…And so are you Alyssa." Will opened his notebook.

The teacher entered the room and began to take attendance.

"You guys have to make a diagram of the human body for me, including the cell types and their functions. You are working in pairs with whoever is sitting next to you." I hated science projects with a passion.

"Looks like I'm with you." Will winked at me as we sat there, waiting for class to end.

"The project will be due next Friday, and I expect them to be good!" the teacher said as everyone began to gather their things. Will and I left the room and began down the hall.

"What is this said 'treat' I'm in for Mr. Beckett?" I grinned, looking into his eyes.

"Oh, we have to wait for the manwhore. Now what did you have in store for me?" he asked.

"HELLO THERE!" Gabe ran up behind Will and I, placing his arms around our shoulders.

"Oh god…What smells like liquor?" Will cringed. Gabe's smell was enough to even make all of Beijing hide in disgust, but being his best friend, I had grown a certain capability to handle it.

"That, my friend, would be one Gabriel Eduardo Saporta. Gabe, Will. Will, Gabe." I said, introducing them.

"Please excuse Gabe, Will. He has a tendency to party on Sundays."

"Yeah, but not every Sunday! I'm cutting down, I swear! Now it's twice a month!" Gabe was denying it once again. He had a serious problem, but yet I had a feeling he was telling the truth.

The three of us headed towards the cafeteria, waiting for Alex.

"Yo! That last class was boring as shit man! I hate history!" Alex came with his food and sat down.

"Well, now that Alex is here…I guess I can tell you about my summer." Will sighed.

"WAIT!" Gabe yelled, receiving glances from all of us.

"…Alyssa…you need…aren't you getting hungry?" he gulped, kicking me under the table.

"Oh…um…yeah…better go get food." I cleared my throat. Gabe wanted to talk. About what, I did not know.

"I…you know I need something to drink." Gabe stood up, dragging me to the line.

"Gabe! What the hell?" I looked at him. He stood there breathless.

"Ah….um….eh…" Gabe bit his knuckle, and ruffled his hair nervously.

"Enough orgasming Gabe! What's up?" I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"…AYE AY AYE! WILL ES TAN LINDO!" he yelled, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Gabe! Call down...and EN-GA-LISH-PUH-LEASE!" I said, calming him.

"Sorry! But…WILL IS SO DAMN HOTT!" he exclaimed. I stood there, jaw dropped.

"…What? What's wrong Al?" Gabe looked at me worriedly.

"OH MY GOD! ALL THAT OVER A MAN CRUSH?!" I laughed.

"You scared me Al!" I rolled my eyes and paid for my food.

"So…time for my story…" Will looked at us as we approached the table.

"You guys have to promise you won't freak." He sighed.

"We promise Will." We all said.

"Okay…my dad has a friend- this HUGE record guy- who has connections to Pete Wentz. Well…I went with my dad to LA 'cause Petey boy was interested in singing my band- The Academy Is…to Decaydance. After we got signed and talked to the big guys in LA, we went to Chicago to record some at a local studio there. My dad wanted my to finish school here in San Diego though…thought it'd be more convenient with me having to go to LA and all." He sighed. We all sat there speechless. All we could do was exchange glances. Will Beckett…_our _Will Beckett was in a band…a band signed to Decaydance by Pete Wentz himself…


	4. Guilty Pleasures

At this moment, both Alex and I began to understand Will. Why he moved here, why he lied about his summer…it was all beginning to make sense.

"…So…you're in a band, huh?" Gabe winked at Will.

"Yeah…we've got a…bassist, guitarist, and…_and… _a drummer." Will smirked.

"…But none of them are as cute as you Gabe." Will winked at me.

_This guy can pull it off. _

I laughed quietly to myself. I had two more classes before the end of the day, and I couldn't wait to go home.

_***END OF DAY***_

I was so glad to have survived the first day. I began to head towards my locker, listening to my ipod.

"Al! Yo Al! Wait up!" someone called from down the hall.

"Hey Will." I said, opening my locker.

"So…What are we doing for the science project?" he asked.

_Damn. I forgot all about it!_

"Um…think you can drop by today and work on it?" I turned to face him.

"Yeah sure…but I have my car here and-"

"That's fine. I got a ride with Gabe this morning." I interrupted him, closing my locker, as some jerk bumped into me. I looked at the floor. My Fall Out Boy album had fallen out of my bag.

…_That jackass better not have scratched it. _

I kneeled down to pick it up.

"Hey…you want to?" Will said pointing at the CD.

"Do I want to what?" I asked.

"…To meet them." Will shrugged.

"…Really? That's too much! I can't." I shook my head. There was no way I could ask such a big favor.

"So…Can I follow you guys to your house?" Will asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Hey Al, you ready yet?" Gabe walked over and leaned against the wall, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Will's going to follow us. We've got a science project due." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, whatever! Let's just go!" he had become antsy. We walked out to the car, and sat down, Gabe putting on his sunglasses.

"What 'project' are you working on exactly?" Gabe glanced at me over the top of his glasses.

"Hey! I'm serious!" I punched him lightly.

We continued to drive, blasting Panic on the radio.

'_**Now I'm of consenting age, to be forgetting you in a cabaret…' **_

_Ugh…my phone. What now? _

"Hey Gabe, turn it down a sec." I said, answering my phone. It was Will.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Dayum! You guys seriously live this far out?" he shouted.

"As a matter of fact, yes…Now what do you want?"

"OH MY GAWD! I JUST GOT A CALL FROM MY DAD…PETE SAID OUR ALBUM IS COMING OUT IN A WEEK, AND THEY'RE THROWING A PARTY SATURDAY!" he squealed.

"…HOLY HELL! THAT'S GREAT! CONGRATS!" I yelled, receiving a puzzled look from Gabe.

"I'd love it if you, Gabe and Alex came."

"WE'LL DEF BE THERE MAN! Wait…Alex has to go visit his grandma, so he'll be out of town…but I'm sure the two of us will make it!" I shouted.

"FABULOUS! See ya!" Will hung up. I couldn't believe it. Will's album was being launched next week.

"What was that?" Gabe asked.

"WILL'S ALBUM IS LAUNCHING NEXT WEEK AND HE'S INVITING US TO THE PARTY ON SATURDAY!" I said excitedly.

"OH MY GOD!" he screamed. I knew Gabe shouldn't go to the party. I had this unusual feeling that something bad was going to happen, yet I knew the party was the one thing that'd make him happy.

"You have any of your CD's with you? Panic is over." Gabe sighed.

"Uh…yeah." I pulled my Fall Out Boy CD out of my bag and placed it in the player. I sure as hell hoped it didn't get scratched. It was a present from Alex. It was my favorite…my only…Fall Out Boy album, and I didn't want to lose it.


	5. Is it only friends, or is this more?

'_You want to? …To meet them?' _Will's voice rang in my head. Why…Why'd he ask me…? I sat there looking out the window.

"Hey chica…you okay?" Gabe glanced once again.

"Yeah…fine." I snapped back into reality. I turned up the volume, and in mere minutes we arrived at my house.

"Thanks." I said stepping out of the car.

"Your CD…" Gabe said, handing it to me. I smiled and began to walk towards Will's car.

"See ya Gabey baby!" I waved.

"What's up with you two? You guys dating?" Will asked, slinging his bag onto his back.

"No…nothing like that. We're just good friends is all." I looked down at my feet.

"Let's get this project started, eh?"

"Sure." We walked up the steps to my house, opening the front door.

"Hey. Let's go up to my room. I've got my laptop up there." I began going upstairs.

"Where are your parents?"

"Work. They're gone six to ten on Mondays." I sighed, turning on my laptop and logging into IM.

"Why the chatting?" Will looked at me.

"The guys, duh! How else am I going to talk to Gabe? I'm not shouting out my window!"

"Huh?"

"Ha! Gabe wants me to look out the window." I shrugged.

"He lives behind you?" Will yelled, surprised.

"Yeah, our rooms face. Wait a minute…I'm not looking out that window."

"Why not? He's just waving!" Will waved at Gabe through the window and sat down on my bed.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the window, and sure enough Gabe was air-humping. I leaned out the window, flipping Gabe off.

_***Beep***_

I had a message from Gabe.

'_Why not? It's Monday! Your parents are gone!' _

"Oh he is so dead." I sighed.

"TRACE MEE!" Will said, lying down on the piece of paper.

"Okay…" I rolled my eyes and began tracing Will. Why it had to be life sized, I did not know.

"LABEL TIME!" he squealed.

"Why so excited about science?" I grinned.

"Oh…nothing."

_***Beep***_

"Ugh…what the hell does he want?" I rolled my eyes.

'_Did I just see you go down on Will? Your not __haciendo la desagradable with him are you? You just met!'_

"WHAT THE HELL? That's it!" I was fed up with Gabe. I ran over to the window, shutting the blinds.

"Oh god!" Will burst out laughing at our conversation.

"Ignore him." I smiled nervously. I opened up the internet and began researching cells.

"Sex cells? Think we need that?" Will joked.

"He did say everything didn't he…" I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay then…" Will opened a marker.

"Whoa…What are you doing?" I asked, slightly afraid. I looked at the paper. 'SEX' was written very clear across the crotch.

"Will!" I said, pushing him.

"What? He grinned.

"Write 'cell'! The teacher won't accept it if it's just 'SEX'!"

"Fine! 'SEX cell'."

"Fine…better than nothing. Oh! We need functions!"

"Function: Allows William Beckett to have babies with Alyssa Kilbourne..." Will smirked.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE NOT PUTTING THAT!" I yelled pushing him over.

"You bet I won't!" he said, picking me up and tossing me on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, afraid. We had just met. This could not be happening.

"THIS!" he said as he began to tickle me.


	6. The City Is At War

_***Beep***_

'_Hey! Your mom is home. Get rid of Will!'_

"Shit…mom's home." I sighed.

"Yeah…I'd better go." Will began packing his things. I walked downstairs with Will, as my mom came through the door.

"What's this?" she asked disappointingly.

"Hey, mom. This is Will. He's friends with Alex, Gabe and I."

"Hello Mrs. Kilbourne. It's a pleasure to meet you." Will sure knew how to give adults a good impression.

"Alyssa! I told you not to have boys here while I was gone!" she yelled, glaring at Will.

"Oh now Mrs. Kilbourne, I assure you nothing happened. We were just working on a school project." Will tried his best to keep my mother calm.

"Mom! Ask Gabe! We were talking to him the whole time!" I yelled. My mother charged up the stairs to my room.

"TELL THAT BOY TO GET HIS ASS TO THIS WINDOW AT ONCE!" my mom yelled.

I stepped into the hall, followed by Will. I grabbed my cell out of my pocket.

"GABE! Come up to the window. PLEASE! My mom's throwing a fit about Will!" I said, hanging up.

"You know…Your mom must be insane…" Will looked down, shaking his head.

"What?"

"…She…she thinks that you and I were…were making out or some shit…Me! We just fucking met! Hasn't she ever realized that Gabe…Gabe Saporta…Your BEST FRIEND…lives behind you…and that maybe…just maybe…you could sneak out and sleep with him…or that he could come here?!" he yelled. I knew he was right. But then again, so was my mother. She could see that all these guys I was hanging with…were making me look like some kind of whore.

"It's just how she is…" I sighed. I couldn't stand it.

A few seconds later Gabe walked over to his window, glancing at me.

"Hey Mrs. Denise!" Gabe waved to my mother. She was used to him calling her by her first name. It was normal, everyone did.

"Why hello Gabriel, so sorry to bother you, but do you by chance know anything about this young man being here?" she asked. She had slapped on her sweet face.

"Oh, yes ma'am. Will here followed me and Alyssa home because they had a science project to work on." Gabe pretended to be all goody goody. He always did with my mother.

"Did they work on this project Gabriel, or were they fooling around?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh yes ma'am they were working on it…partially. You see they were drawing diagrams and all, and when they weren't working, they were talking to me." He smied his innocent smile.

"Oh thank you Gabriel, that will be all." She replied, closing my window.

"So, mom?" I shrugged.

"Just be warned…" she sighed.

"Well, I've gotta run. Nice meeting you…" Will started down the steps.

"Take care now." My mom waved. At that point only one thing crossed my mind. How the hell would I make it to the party?

_The party! Damn. I didn't tell Alex._

_***Beep***_

'_Be glad I saved your ass and stopped you two before anything happened. You owe me…BIG TIME.' _

I put my computer on standby.

"Hey, mom? I'm going out to Alex's! Be back around eight okay?" I called down the stairs.

"No later than that!" she yelled.

I went over to the rack and got my mom's car keys.

I placed my Fall Out Boy CD into the player and turned it on full volume.

By the time the CD ended, I'd arrived back in town. It was getting dark and I was growing nervous. I decided to walk a block to Alex's.

"Hey little lady!" I heard a yell, and decided to ignore it.

"Did you hear me? I said HEY little lady!" a large man stepped out from under a street light. I was scared. I began to run. The man chased after me, as I continued to run. I managed to escape into a dark alleyway…at least for the time being. I grabbed my phone and called Will. I didn't know what else to do.

"Hey!" Will yelled.

"Will….help me…help me please…this guy…I was on my way to Alex's and…" I began to cry.

"HOLY SHIT! Just stay calm where are you?"

"I'm near the park down the street from Alex's…" I sniffled.

"I'll be there as quick as I can okay?" he said. I had no idea why I did this…why I left by myself...and why I called Will. Was I beginning to have feelings for him?


	7. The City Is At War Pt 2

Part 7

"Hey there little girl…oh you sure are a tough one, now aren't ya? …I like that in a woman."the man stood looked me over slowly, approaching me slowly and gently running his fingers down the side of my face. I stood there frozen…too shocked to do anything…too tired to keep running. What was the point? He would just chase me down…maybe call his friends...who knew gang rapes and muggings were common in these parts…anything could happen.

"Just leave me alone!' I cried. What else was there to do? There was no way in hell I was taking him down for sure…I was a poor, helpless girl, walking the streets at night…alone…too afraid to do anything…too _weak_.

"Oh, I'll leave you alone…but I've got something to do first…I won't hurt if you behave…"

"Leave me alone!" I cried yet again, this time giving him a slap in the face. I was in a panic…I'd gotten my breath back, but this time there had been nowhere to run.

"You sure are fiesty…" he smirked.

"Maybe you didn't hear her correctly…the young lady said she wants to be LEFT THE _**FUCK **_ALONE!" Will came up beside him, delivering a massive blow to the right side of his face.

"Okay, tough guy…you're asking for it now…" he checked his nose for blood, giving Will a deadly glare.

"Will!" I yelled. I shouldn't have put him through this, but I didn't know who to call…I was afraid the police wouldn't arrive on time, and Will lived a few minutes out. The mugger grasped Will's neck tightly, pushing him against the brick wall behind them.

"S…Se…" Will choked. I had no idea what to do…I was still in shock.

"What's that? Go ahead, SPIT IT OUT!" the mugger grasped even harder.

"A…Alyssa…S…Sex." He choked on his words.

'_What the hell does he mean sex? Sex…sex…holy shit! The science project!' _Will was using it as a code.

"SEX." I laughed, kicking the man in the crotch. He quickly fell to the ground in pain. I approached him, sitting down on his stomach as Will once again, gave him a punch in the face.

"Next time this happens…and there better not be a 'next time'…I'm calling the cops, and your ass is going to jail. Now leave us the fuck alone." Will held the neck of his shirt tightly, his eyes filled with anger…anger and a hint of satisfaction.

"Thank you Will…I didn't think you'd come." I cried, hugging him tightly.

"Hey 'chica' of course I'd come."

"I…I feel horrible for calling you."

"Why? There wasn't anything wrong with that? You needed help…you were in trouble!" he looked straight into my eyes, giving me a crooked smile.

"I…I don't know! I guess on the outside it'll look like I don't trust Gabe, but he was too far out and…and I didn't want Alex to know I was attacked on the way to see him!"

"…You should've called 911 Al. We just met like two days ago and your best friend was too far out to help? Come on! Hell, I could be as dangerous as any of these muggers out here!"

"…But you're not...Besides, we make a good team." I smiled sweetly.


	8. A Hidden Love?

Part 8

Gabe's POV

I tossed around in bed.

'_Damn. What time is it?' _

I quickly glanced at the clock, eyes half opened.

'_7:00. I wonder what happened to Alyssa last night. Will left to go help her or something. Hope she's okay…'_

I slowly waved my hand around my end table, knocking things over in the process of looking for my phone. Hell, I had so much shit I never knew where _**anything**_ was. I grabbed my phone and called Alyssa.

"Hey, look who's up!"she snickered.

"I…I was worried about you. Couldn't sleep last night."

"What? Why?"

"Why?! I was IMing Will, rockin out to some Gym Class Heroes, when Will…he told me you called and that he had to go because you were in trouble and needed his help…Are you okay?"

"I am now. There was this guy when I was walking to Alex's. He…he kept harassing me…I don't know…I was scared. I thought he was going to rape me, so I ran…I ran and hid…then I called Will. I thought he'd be faster than the cops getting there." She began to cry.

"Shh…Ally…It's okay…I'll be over in a bit okay?" I was seriously worried. I had no idea what happened.

"Okay…" she sniffled, hanging up the phone.

Alyssa's POV

Gabe…Gabe was worried about me? I mean he was my best friend, but he had seemed more worried that I called Will.

_***Ding Dong***_

'_The doorbell. Who could it be? Surely not Gabe. Not this fast…he was still in bed…' _

"It's Alex, dear!" my mother called.

'_Alex? What the fuck is he doing here? It's a school day…Oh well. Be cool…don't freak about yesterday. Damn. My eyes…you can tell I was crying…' _I quickly wiped my eyes as Alex headed up the stairs to my room.

"Hey…Listen…I want to drive you to school today…" he said, looking at me.

"You drove…all this way…on a Wednesday…just so you could drive me to school?"

"Yeah, you ready?"

"Gabe said he'd be here soon…" I smiled.

"Gabe? Oh…well he can ride with us I guess…" Alex said, disappointingly.

"…OH MR. DJ, YOU GOTTA PUT A RECORD ON YEAH! WE'RE GONNA BURY THIS TOWN TONIGHT…WE'RE GONNA DANCE ALL NIGHT! Whoa! Hey Alex!" Gabe climbed through my window, singing.

"DUDE! Don't climb through my window! Why do you always come in singing? What're you singing anyways? I like it…" I grinned as Gabe cleared his throat.

"That fabuloso song you just heard just happens to be 'Send My Love To The Dancefloor, I'll See You In Hell' just a little something I wrote last night. Glad you like it."

"Whoa! Gabe! You write songs?" I was surprised. He actually did something other than drink.

"Whoa! Ally! You 'Have a major crush on Will' and 'Imagine him shirtless every time you see him?' interesting book you've got here Al…" Alex chuckled.

"THAT'S MY DIARY! GIVE IT!" I stomped my foot on the ground, reaching my arm out towards Alex.

"Oh! Diary you say? LET ME SEEEE!' Gabe yelled, snatching the book from Alex.

"GABE NO!"

"Alyssa 'Only pretends to hate Alex', but 'Deep down thinks he's hott' and 'doesn't want Gabe to know' because she…'…Kind of loves him and is afraid to say anything about it?!" Gabe let go of the diary, jaw dropped.

"I told you guys not to read it! Besides, we have to go to school, and I said 'kind of' so Gabe…don't even think about it." I picked up my diary and placed it on the dresser.

Alex's POV

"At least they aren't doing it. That'd kill me…I love her…" I mumbled.

"What was that Alex?" Gabe had heard me. Damn. I didn't want him to find out about this…He was the _**last**_ person I wanted to know.

"Hey, I'm going to go get my bag and fix my hair. Be right back." Alyssa stepped out of the room, heading down the hall.

I didn't want to tell him, but I had to…I just had to talk to him.

"Gabe, listen…don't fuck her…no one night stand like you do with all those sluts…nothing. I don't want her hurt…I love her…I'll do anything for her…and it'd kill me to see her hurt…especially by her own best friend…so don't do anything stupid…she deserves better." I sighed, exhaustedly.

"Glad to get that out? I always thought you liked her…" I'd finally done it. I'd finally let it out. …finally told him.

Alyssa's POV

"You guys ready?" I stepped into my room, looking at the two of them. They looked serious about something…I ignored it, rushing them out the door and to the car.

"Yeah…" they both sighed.

We went down the stairs and said our goodbyes, walking to Alex's car, me jumping in front.

It was time for school once again, and I didn't know how to deal with seeing Will today…especially after last night.


	9. Secrets Left Untold

Part 9

The three of us sat there, an awkward silence growing between us. I felt as if there was something they weren't telling me. Was it about my diary…what they had read? I didn't know, but I had to break the silence.

"Oh my god guys…do you think Will likes me? I…I just can't believe that mugger last night and saved me! I think I'm in love with him!" I screamed.

"He saved you in all of his shirtless glory." Gabe snickered from the back seat.

"I'm serious!"

"Wait…what muggers Al?" Alex quickly glanced at me.

"Oh...nothing...some muggers just approached me last night…but Will got them. No big deal Alex…really. I'm fine now."

"…Al…muggings…and gang rapes…are common in my part of town…you live out in the county where there is none of that and Will lives in a safe, secure, upscale neighborhood…what were you doing in those parts at night with Will?"

"Just…heading to the café to hang out." I smiled nervously, Gabe growing quiet.

"Okay…" Alex shrugged, turning his attention to the road.

Gabe's POV

I could tell by the look in her eyes. She really did love Will. She_**didn't**_love me…let alone Alex. I grabbed my ipod from my backpack and began listening to _Make Out Club _by Gym Class Heroes. I closed my eyes, drifting away, as Alex continued to talk with Alyssa.

""…Al…muggings…and gang rapes…are common in my part of town…you live out in the county where there is none of that and Will lives in a safe, secure, upscale neighborhood…what were you doing in those parts at night with Will?" Alex asked.

'_Oh shit. He's not supposed to know about this…' _

I ducked down in the back seat, afraid Alex was going to ask me about last night. I was a terrible liar. You couldn't pay me to keep a secret…But I realized I had to tell Alyssa. I had to confront her about Alex. He loved her more than anything, and if he knew she was attacked on the way to see him…he would die. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone.

'_To: Alex. _

_yo man! w/u? listen im srry but I have 2…I gotta tell Al how u feel. Shes 2 caught up w/will. Hey, im doin u a favor bro. u'll thnk me someday.'_

Alex's POV

_***BEEP BEEP BEEP***_

'_Who the fuck is texting me? Alyssa and Gabe are here…Shit. It's Gabe. He pulled out his phone earlier. What the hell does he want? I'm driving…' _

I glanced down at the cup holder, trying to concentrate on my driving. I grabbed my phone and unlocked it, reading the message.

'_Reply.'_ I began typing.

'_WTF?! 1) im driving. 2) DON'T. I know u. ur only doin this cuz u 3 her, and ur hopin she'll change her mind n go 4 u…' _Send. What was he thinking? He was only doing it for himself…he had to be. There was no way in hell he'd do something for me. It wasn't like him.

_***BEEP BEEP BEEP***_

"Are you retards texting each other from like one foot apart? LOSERS! Haha…so what're you guys talking about?" Alyssa giggled.

'_Oh god I love her smile…it's just so…perfect.'_

"PANIC! CONCERT." Gabe yelled.

"Boy stuff." I smirked, glaring at Gabe in the rearview mirror.

"Um…Boy stuff." He said, clearing his throat.

"Then I don't want to know." She turned, looking out the window.

I quickly read the message.

'_We've known each other for a long time, if we liked each other, something would have happened already. I 3 her yea, but as a friend. Nothing more. It killed me to find out tht she called will to get her n not me. Im doin this 4 u. I have 2.'_

"I understand." I sighed.

"HA! SEE I TOLD YOU THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED, AND THAT THAT'S HOW I FELT WHEN IT DID!" Gabe yelled.

"Yeah…I'm _**definitely **_sure I do not want to know." Alyssa gave a look of disgust, rolling her eyes.

"Alyssa, look…we've got something to tell you. Haha…despite what I just said…We lied…what we were talking about was…well, you see, Alex…Alex is…" Gabe began to hesitate. I pulled the car over immediately, not knowing what to do.

"Alex is…?" I leaned over, pulling her into a kiss. She sat there shocked as our lips touched. I slowly pulled away.

"I'm madly in love with you." I said as I looked deep into her eyes.


	10. The Queen and I

Part 10

Normal POV

"Um…wow…I mean…" I sat there speechless. One of my closest friends had just confessed his love for me, and my best friend was in the backseat.

_***BEEP BEEP BEEP***_

My phone went off. I flipped it open, viewing the screen.

'_1 New Message: Will.'_

"Oh guys…we have to go or we're going to be late." I said. Alex began to crank the car, pulling back out to the road.

'_View._

_Hey Girly! Hurry up and get to school. _

_You guys up for skipping? We have 2 plan the party. _

_~Bill'_

"Who's that?" Gabe asked, breaking the silence.

"Will…he wants to know if we're up for skipping school, so we can plan the party." I glanced at Alex.

"…Nah…I think I'll pass and just go to class." Alex had been upset, I could tell.

"Gabanti?" I turned, looking in the back.

"No thanks. I think I'll chill with Alex today." He sighed.

"Okay…I'm going. Is…is that okay Alex?"

"Yeah…sure. No problem." He said disappointingly.

'_Reply:_

_Gabanti n the manwhore r passing. I'll go._

_Send.' _

We arrived at the school. I said goodbye to the guys and headed out back to the field.

"Hey!" Will waved as I approached him.

"Hey Will…"

"What up? Want to finish the project? It's due tomorrow and we've got nothing better to do. I brought my laptop, so research will be easy." He shrugged.

"Sure. Might as well." I told him. We sat there for about forty-five minutes, working on the project until it was finally complete.

"Well…we worked a good deal to have gotten it finished in forty-five minutes." Will smiled.

"Yeah. I just want to relax. I've been kind of stressed these past few days."

"Here…I got something for you…" Will reached into his bag, grabbing a bottle of vodka.

"Will! Don't bring shit like that to school! You'll get caught!" I screamed.

"You don't want any?" he said, reaching his hand out at me. It wasn't like I hadn't had any. I was just afraid to drink during school hours.

"Maybe one sip." I smirked.

"That's my girl...I'm drinking the rest. Want anymore?"

"Sure…" I took another sip. Will grabbed the bottle from me, taking a swig.

"Hey! Save some for me! Besides…aren't we planning the party?!" I snatched the bottle, and took another drink. I had been on my third drink. I had done some drinking with Gabe before, and with stuff this strong, four drinks was my limit.

"One more swallow…"Will swished the bottle around.

"Will! What do you think you're doing trying to get me drunk on school grounds in the middle of the day?! God! You are so shallow!" I yelled, swallowing a handful of Altoids. I was okay with casual drinking, but he had been trying to get me drunk. I began to head inside the building to the library, texting Gabe.

'_Find a way out of class. Will's trying 2 get me drunk. U know how 2 handle this shit more than any1 else does…Help!' _I flipped my phone closed, placing it in my bag.


	11. A Lesson Learned

Part 11

Gabe's POV

'_Oh Shit…I knew this wasn't good.' _I sat there, taking notes out of my textbook. I stood up and walked to the teacher's desk.

"Uh…Ms. Catrell, May I go to the restroom?" I asked nervously. I knew she wouldn't buy it. She never did.

"Sure, but be fast. Oh…while you're out would you stop by Mr. Johnson's room and give him this for me?" she handed me a piece of folded paper, not bothering to look up.

"Okay. I'll be fast, I promise!" I stepped outside, walking out back to find Alyssa.

Normal POV

'_**Now I'm of consenting age, to be forgetting you in a cabaret…' **_

My phone rang. I glanced at it, hoping it was Gabe.

'_Shit. It's Will.' _

I didn't know whether or not to answer it. I had been so frustrated at Will.

'_Ignore.' _I couldn't talk to him. Not now at least…

_***Beep Beep Beep***_

'_1 New Message: Will.' _I quickly pushed exit, flipping my phone closed.

Gabe's POV

I went out back to the trees, approaching Will.

"Where the fuck is Alyssa, man?" I yelled, shoving him backwards.

"Chill Gabe, she went over there somewhere."

"…Good. I don't want her to see her dream boy getting his ass kicked…"

"What's the deal man?! I didn't do anything!"

"You tried to fucking take advantage of her didn't you? …And don't you deny it…there's a bottle of booze right there! You knew Alex and I weren't going to come, didn't you?!" I yelled, kneeing him in the stomach.

"So…what if I did? What if I tried? You guys are just jealous aren't you…jealous that she likes me better!" Will smirked. I grabbed a hold of his shirt, pushing him against a tree.

"There's a difference between jealousy and hatred. We aren't jealous of you…we motherfucking hate you. We hate how you're taking advantage of her! She deserves better." I screamed, punching him in the face.

"Now, now pretty boy, listen up…that girl is special…I know her better than anyone, and she loves you…so go apologize to her right now, and don't you **EVER **try this shit again." I let go of his neck, throwing him onto the ground.


	12. Sometimes Thinking Leads To Drinking

Part 12

Normal POV

"Hey…you okay?" Gabe approached me, giving me a hug.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Where's Will?"

"Oh…No worries…I took care of him for you."

"I just don't believe he'd do that!"

"It's okay Alyssa…I think he's learned his lesson. Oh…hey. Sorry to cut it short, but I've got to get back to class." Gabe said, standing up and heading inside.

"See ya later." I sighed. I hadn't been mad at Will for trying to get me drunk, I was mad that he thought that's what it took to get me.

"Alyssa…" Will walked over, his mouth and nose covered in blood.

"Oh my god…Will! Did Gabe do that?" I screamed.

"Yeah…don't worry about it…I deserved it. I don't know what came over me…I shouldn't have been such a jerk back there. I'm sorry Ally. You know…you're lucky to have someone looking out for you."

"Will, I'm not mad you tried to hook up with me…I'd actually like that more than anything…I'm mad that you thought that's what it'd take to get to me. Now let's go clean you up." I placed my arm around his waist, walking him to the bathroom.

_***The Next Day***_

I walked into homeroom, sitting down next to Alex.

"Hey. Seen Will?" I asked him.

"Nope. Gabe told me what happened. He kicked Will's ass!"

"He deserved it." I sighed. Mr. Johnson began to take attendance as homeroom began. I sat through homeroom, talking to Alex off and on until the end of class.

"Yo. Want me to walk you to class?" Alex asked on the way out the door.

"Sure. Will never showed up…hopefully he'll be in biology." I told Alex.

Hours passed as I became more and more worried about the whereabouts of Will. It was 11:35- lunch time.

"Hey, any sign of Will?" Alex sat at the table, a plate of food in hand.

"No…don't think he's at school today." I sighed.

"Hey! Where the fuck is Bill?" Gabe came over, grabbing a veggie burger out of his bag.

"I don't know…he never showed up today." Alex shrugged.

"I hope it's not because of me!" Gabe yelled.

"It's not you. We made up. He's fine…he's probably just skipping or sick or something. I'm going to check out back. You guys wanna come with?"

"Sure." We left the cafeteria, heading to the back. Will wouldn't skip by himself. It just wasn't like him. These past few days I had found myself questioning what to do about Will and Alex.

"Oh my god!" Gabe screamed.

"He's worse than you!" Alex laughed.

I looked ahead of me. Will sat against a tree, yet another vodka in hand.

"Hey…guys…I…screwed up…I shouldn't have done that to Alyssa."

He slurred.

"Oh man! You're a wreck!" I grinned.

"He's jodido borracho!" Gabe burst out laughing.

"At least we found him…" Alex smirked.

"Now let's get to class." I rolled my eyes, grabbing the guys, dragging them inside.


	13. One Vodka, Two Vodka, Three Vodka, Oops

Part 13 

I couldn't believe it. Will's party was tonight and somehow I'd managed to get my mom to let me go. I had been to my share of parties, sure…but nothing like this. There hadn't been any parties to launch a new record with thousands of bigshot record guys from LA; no…it had just been me and some friends. I went downstairs to watch TV. I sure as hell hoped I didn't get drunk. I wanted this to be a night to remember.

***That Night* **

_**Ding Dong**_

I ran downstairs to answer the door. Not only had Alex been out of town, but my parents had left for the week on business.

"So mamasita…you likey?" Gabe turned around, giving me a 360 view of his new outfit. He had been wearing a Glamour Kills tee, purple hoodie, Vans, and his normal pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

"It's definitely you Gabe…"

"Thank you. You're looking hott yourself." He grinned.

I walked to Gabe's car, locking the front door as I stepped out. The drive to Will's house had been fairly long, but we had made it there on time.

"Daddy's home." Gabe smirked, stepping outside. I rolled my eyes, walking inside.

"Hey I'm gonna go find Will." I said, placing my hand on Gabe's shoulder.

"Right. Remember _safe_ sex Aly." He winked.

"We just met…I doubt we'll have to worry about that…" I sighed.

"You never know…it just might happen." I heard a whisper in my ear. I turned to see Will, a cup in hand.

"Hey…I was looking for you. God…I was hoping Alex could come, but he's caught up with his Grandma…but I'm glad I came." I smiled nervously.

"Yeah…That's too bad! He's really missing out. Listen…I'm sorry about the other day. Forgive me?" he smirked, kissing my neck.

"You're fucking drunk!" I laughed, pushing him away.

"No, but I'll get drunk if you'd like. Come on! Let's go upstairs." He said, taking me by the hand.

"ALY! ALY! ALY, YOU BETTER DO SOME FUCKING DRINKING! COME ON! HAVE SOME FUN!" Gabe yelled as he ran to the foot of the stairs.

"No Gabe, not tonight." If anything happened with Will and I, I'd want to remember it.

"BITCH, YOU OWE ME! I SAVED YOUR ASS WHEN WILL WAS OVER, REMEMBER?!"

"Okay, fine…I owe you." I sighed, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, Will following behind.

"So Will…Alyssa…What'll your poison be?" Gabe grinned.


End file.
